Singers Club: Theme Song
Singers Club: Theme Song is the intro of Singers Club. Lyrics (Season 1) Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Singers Singers, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-poison winners Singers, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Singers It's a magic night, the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Singers We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Singers Club forever and ever Singers, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-poison winners Singers, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Singers, you're magical Singers, And you roam through the stars A powerful light ray Under the sign of the Singers Lyrics (Season 2 & 3) If you desire You can become one of our bunch Singers, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-poison winners Singers, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together If you desire You can become one of our bunch Magic stories that capture your heart New emotions flooding your soul Stick with us It's not easy, don't give up your dreams Keep battling for good This fight will last forever Singers Club forever and ever Singers, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-poison winners Singers, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Singers, you're magical Singers, and you roam through the stars A powerful light ray Under the sign of the Singers Lyrics (Season 4-6) (Singers!) You're magic now Do you know the power you have? Can you feel the magic that is inside of you? Fly with us and you'll understand You are magic if you just believe that it's true It's amazing what you can do (Singers!) You're magic now (Singers!) We'll show you how Fly with us and see The amazing things you can be (Singers!) Together, we're strong Come and join our song Your life is magic from now on Yes, your life is magic from now Singers Lyrics (Season 7-present) Darryl McDaniels - "*rapping* S-I-N-G-E-R-S" Darryl - "The Singers are back in town with a little rap" ~Beatbox instrumental break~ Camila Cabello, a rainbow girl with unicorn power Troye Sivan, a poison leader but he is kind Luis Fonsi, A light man who can light up the world Oscar Zia, a cool Swede, whose a blood king Charlie Puth, a smoke man who has beatbox skills The Jonas Brothers, Fire bros who can heat things up Kristian Kostov, a young boy, whose making waves The Weeknd, Plasmatic boy with some serious skills Alessia Cara, A sparky girl with sparks in her hands Spencer Ludwig, a trumpeter who makes magic Ben G, a Swede who hypnotizes everyone Joseph Simmons - "S-I-N-G-E-R-S! They're the Singers, they're back again" ~Spencer Ludwig's Trumpet Solo~ ~Glass Breaking Sound Effect~ Camila Cabello, singer of rainbow Troye Sivan, singer of poison Jonas Brothers, singers of the Dragon flame Spencer Ludwig, singer of magic Oscar Zia, singer of blood Benjamin Ingrosso, singer of hypno Charlie Puth, singer of smoke Luis Fonsi, singer of light The Weeknd, singer of plasma Alessia Cara, singer of sparkles Kristian Kostov, singer of waves ~Dj record scratch~ Singers - "We are the Singers and we are back again!" Category:Songs in the JD TV Show Spin-Offs Category:Songs